Fire and Ice
by xXAnimeProXx
Summary: a love bond between renesmee and jacob. i dont own twilight stephine meyer does!


Fire and Ice

One dark day a beauitful girl was born and edward and bella named her renesmee. She was the most beautiful little vampire in the mountains and then one day a tall muscular kid caught her eye. His skin was the same color as dark sand and his skin was as hot as the sun.

Renesmee walked over to him and said,"hello I'm renesmee cullen." She sticks out her hand as a hello but he didn't shake it. He just dazed at her and shook and said," hello my name is jacob black."

"Nice meet you jacob so what school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school."

"oh okay….hey I was if you wanted to hang out some time?"

"that sound like fun."

"What time?", jacob said. She rumaged thru her purse and found a pen. She took his hand and wrote down her cell number.

"Call me tomorrow and come up with a time, okay?"

"Okay. Where do you-" ,before he could say the rest of the line she was gone. So he started walking home. In the distance he heard a cry and turned around and saw that renesmee was in the woods in trouble.

He was running as fast as he could and while was running he stopped in mid air. He was scared stiff because he saw her jump and got on the deer's back tilted it's head and bit his neck just like a……vampire. He relized that she was vampire and he saw that she saw him. She turned and ran home.

He followed her but she was running too fast so he turned in to his wolf form. She looked behind her and relized that a wolf was chasing her now. She stopped in her tracks and heard a noise that sounded like a cry. '_Help me….i'm stuck_ 'a little voice said in her turned around and the wolf was biting to trap like crazy!

"it's okay I'll help," she said as she got it undone.

'thanks .'

"Who said that?"

"I did," the wolf turned back into his human form and hugged her.

"How? What? I'm confused!"

"Same here. Back there I saw you bite that guy's neck and drink it's blood!"

"I can explain my family are all vampires including my parents. And I think you have a serect to. "

"No I don't ," she points at the bloody trap and he says," okay I can change into a what you would call a `werewolf`. "

She laughed and jacob just smiled at her. Then they started talking about their parents then jacob stoped her as soon as she bella."YOU'RE MOM IS BELLA SWAN!!!!"

"yeah is that a problem?"

"no; I just… you know …know her because I was her friend then she hit me because I kissed her."

" can you show me how you kissed her?"

"Sure. If you want me to?"

Jacob grabs her neck and gentlely pulls her head towards his their lips meet his lips were like kissing fire and her lips were like kissing ice. Then she saw her dad next to them." Dad… I can explain." Renesmee says.

"I told you are only allowed on our side of the line!" edward says.

She looks back at jacob and mouthed `call me` and waves good bye. When edward and renesmee got home edward went crazy." Why were you kissing jacob black!"

"because he told me he kissed mom when they were young."

He shakes his head. Then the phone starts ringing. Edward picks up the phone. Then he said something that she could slam the phone so hard on the reciever it almost broke. "if I EVER see you hanging around with this kid again……"then mom walks in. renesmee just gets up and cries to her room. She cries all night and so jacob calls in the middle of the night asking if she wants to go on a date.

She sneaks out with jacob and goes to the cliffs and have a romantic pinic under the stars. "It's so beautiful out tonight." Then she looks at jacob looks at her then she leans in and kisses him on the lips and they didn't know where time went because it was almost morning. She looks at her watch and stops kissing him. "whats the matter sweetie?"

"my dad is going to freak when he notices I'm not home!"

"whoa I didn't know what time it was when I picked you up. So will I see you tomorrow?"

"if my dad doesn't find me sneaking out late at night."

They both cracked up laughing and then they ran to her house and jacob kissed her good bye. Then her dad walks in after jacob ran off. Edward went over and sat next to renesmee. " hey princess,sorry about last night I just don't like jacob. If you like him I'm okay with that as long he doesn't break my daughter's heart."then he cracked his balled fist.

"Daddy!"

"just kidding but I will hurt him som way."

Then the doorbell rings. Bella answers in and yells ," renesmee! jacob is here!"then she ran as fast as she could and jumped into his arms."hey why so happy?"

"my dad said I can date you and he wouldn't care!" then jacob looked at edward and edward pounded his fist into his hand. "yay…."jacob said meekly.


End file.
